


sometimes

by Squidbitch



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Happy Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16359434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidbitch/pseuds/Squidbitch
Summary: Domestic fluffy shit that I've had in my drafts for a week.





	sometimes

Juno isn't very interested in the movie. In fact,  he's not even looking at it, subtlety be damned. He just presses his face into Peter's shoulder and smells that cologne that he's missed for the past few weeks. He straddles him, and feels those thin, strong hands moving over his body. He honestly would be surprised if Nureyev is watching the movie. 

He likes this, as little as he'd like to admit. He has come far enough now that he knows to address what he's feeling rather than run away from them. Not far enough to say them out loud, not always, but he's getting there. 

One of Peter's hands slips under his shirt, and Juno doesn't think anything of it. He does that all the time. When he hugs him from behind, or cuddles him in bed. Probably just seeking warmth in contrast to the broken heater in Juno's apartment. Then his hand starts to go up, up, up, in a slightly awkward position as he skims his fingers over Juno's pierced nipple. He shivers, and then Nureyev grazes those sharp teeth against his neck that is shone to him, as a result of the way Juno's head is buried in his shoulder. 

Juno lifts his head, and kisses Nureyev, his face highlighted by Juno's crappy TV. The kiss is soft and slow, and when he pulls back Nureyev isn't smirking, or even smiling, just looking Juno in the eyes like anything else is secondary. His other hand hooks those long fingers around the back of his right thigh, stroking softly. That clever tongue, that gets him out of so many problems and dead ends, sinks into Juno's mouth, doing things too sinful for Juno to pretend it could be innocence. 

He kisses him deeper, seems to get caught up in it. Juno does too, and the position he finds himself in is enough proof of this fact. He doesn't remember shifting till he's laying on his back, Nureyev's waist between his legs. Then Nureyev draws back and looks at him, now he's smirking. “You look ridiculous.” He comments, but the way he says it gives it another meaning entirely. 

“Could say the same about you.” Juno admits, and he's being truthful. His lipstick is smeared on his face, and his corset is half falling off of him. 

Nureyev just chuckles deep in his throat, and kisses Juno again. He's unbuttoning Peter's corset, then his shirt until his torso is bare in front of him. He shrugs off the top, and works on Juno's shirt. It's just a T-shirt, loose and ragged. Then he works on Juno's pants. He shimmies out of them, and Peter laughs at him. “C'mon,” Juno breathes between their lips. “Cut a lady some slack.” Nureyev ducks his head into Juno's neck and presses feather-light kisses there. His hands stay steady on his hips. Juno grabs one, and presses along his chest, seizes up when it pads over his nipple again. “ _ Peter _ .” he breathes. 

Juno takes his own hand and pushes it between Peter's thighs, rubbing once before working on getting his slacks open. Then he can  _ finally _ stroke his cock, hot, hard, and making Peter grip Juno tighter, breathe a long, shaky breath into his ear. 

“Juno,” He sighs as he fists his cock. His hand is gripping his ass now, and Juno is shaking like a leaf in fall. 

He's tempted to make Peter come like this, panting hotly against his ear, his hips bucking into his hand. He almost decides to keep going like that, but Peter groans in his ear. “Fuck, oh,  _ Juno _ . I want- I- fuck-  _ want you _ .”

That sends a steady stream of want and lust into his belly, stoking a fire. “Wanna fuck me?” Juno asks, letting go of his cock. Peter licks his lips, and breathes out hard through his nose. 

Seeing Peter Nureyev like this- breaking, wanting, dishevelled-  _ does something _ to Juno. Makes his ego swell a little, and his cock twitch. “Yes,” Peter pants, setting his hands back to work, groping his ass, rubbing at his cock, his lips mouthing at his sensitive nipples. 

“Fuck,” Juno whines, jerking his hips up towards him. “ _ Peter _ , God,  _ fuck me. _ ”

“On the couch? Oh, Juno, I do believe someone of your divinity deserves the stars, and, at the very least, a bed.”

Juno snorts, giving him a look that calls utter bullshit. “Take me to bed then.” He says. Nureyev does, turning off the TV, kissing Juno's nose, and lifting him up by his thighs. Juno squeaks in light protest, but doesn't have it in him to complain once they're both standing. He laughs as Peter walks unsteadily to his- _ their- _ room. “I didn't think you could pick me up.” Juno says as he sets him down on the bed. “When we were in the tomb-”

“I was quite malnourished. Even now, picking you up now isn't an easy task,” He admits, tongue dancing on Juno's ear, then his neck. Juno's breath goes thin. “I can't say I dislike it though. It might be rather difficult, but there's nothing one can't do without proper motivation.” 

Juno snorts and weaves his fingers into his hair, bringing him down to kiss him again. “ _ Optimist _ .” he says like it's an insult. Juno tugs on his hair, bringing him impossibly closer. Nureyev grinds his naked hips against his, and Juno pants in his mouth. “ _ Touch me _ .” Juno pleads, arching his back to have more of that hot skin on his own. Their cocks are rubbing against one another. “ _ Ah, _ ” Juno whines, hitching his hips up to gain more friction. “Fuck,  _ Peter _ .” 

Then Nureyev pulls away, and Juno automatically wonders if he's done something wrong. Instead of telling Juno something mean or angry (even though Peter would never be like that to Juno, damnit Steel,trust him), he leans to the little end table that Peter stole from some monarch in New Syria. He plucks out the lube, and is about to coat his fingers, when Juno snatches it from him. 

“As much as I wanna feel some part of you inside me,” Juno says, letting lube drip down his own fingers, “I really can't have those acrylics slicing me up.”

Peter looks sadly at his manicure. “But Juno-!”

“Nope,” Juno says breathlessly, wetting the area with slick lube, hearing the sounds of it as a finger goes inside him. “ _ Ah,  _ not happening,  _ hah, Nureyev _ .”

Peter licks his lips as his eyes rake down Juno's body. Watching as his digits go inside himself. “Well,” Peter says in that voice that Juno only hears in bed. Dark and husky, and  _ desperate _ . “I suppose I can be content in watching you.” That voice sends hot coils of heat down Juno's spine. 

He gives Peter a bit of a show. He arches his back fluidly and bites his lip as he continues adding fingers. He gasps softly, and Nureyev runs those long nails under his arching back, on the inside of his thighs. 

“You're so pretty.” Peter whispers, his breath hot on Juno's neck. “I can't wait to have my way with you. Fuck you into this cheap mattress, hear you scream my name. Touch you everywhere.” He knows that Peter probably doesn't even know what he's saying really. Just letting what comes to mind spill from his mouth. “Good Juno, you're so good for me.” he let's out a long breath, and for a second the game is gone, and it's just Peter Nureyev looking up at him with that sappy love in his eyes. “I love you. The stars themselves wouldn't match your beauty, and sometimes I  _ wish _ that  _ something _ could so I didn't have such a weakness for you.”

Juno’s throat clogs up at that, but Peter runs his teeth across his thigh,and the game is back. Juno moans at the words, bucking his hips up, and squeezing a hand around his cock. 

“No,” Peter says, grabbing his wrist and keeping it in a death grip. “You don't get to have fun all by yourself.” Juno just whimpers and retracts his fingers. He grabs the lube and slicks up Peter's cock. The wetness making more sounds, and driving Juno wild. He wants to feel him inside. That stretch, that  _ fullness _ that feels so incomparably good. 

“Fuck me,  _ please _ , hurry.” Peter grabs the lube now, and they're using  _ a lot _ of it. Juno can't say that he minds though, especially with all this wetness between his thighs, and on Peter's stomach. He sinks into him, and Juno gives out a long whine as he is seated fully inside of him. “Haaaaahhh, fuuuck.” And  _ oh,  _ there it is. That fullness, that stretch, that completion that nearly makes him come apart on the spot. 

“ _ Juno _ .” Peter gasps in his ear, making it perfectly clear that he's in the same condition. Juno realizes that he's clenching around him, and relaxes. He doesn't want this to end that soon. He feels so good, so  _ right _ , no matter what those centuries old books on earth used to say about two men not being right for each other. Juno would personally like to go to whatever god they were worshipping and laugh in His face, because this feels good, and  _ right, and perfect _ . “oh Juno,” Peter moans again as he shifts, apparently unable to keep still. “Are you ready?”

Juno shivers again as his thighs quake around his hips. “I mean,” His voice sounds raw and desperate, and strung tight like a piano wire. “Whenever you are.”

So Peter starts moving, at first going slow and soft, Juno panting in his ear. Slowly, slowly, rocking the bed just so, and making a rhythm. “Harder,” He half cries out eventually, half whispers. So then Peter does change his force. He gradually starts to pound into Juno, his head thrown back, as Peter grabs his hips to angle it better. He hits his prostate dead on. Over and over, Juno crying out his name. He can hardly remember where his body ends or starts, with this all consuming pleasure threatening to wrap him up and thrust him into oblivion. 

He can feel Peter gripping him and giving soft grunts and moans as he drives stars to Juno's eyes. Juno's rocking his hips up to meet him, and tugs his face down to sloppily kiss him. They're both too busy panting and moaning for the kiss to last very long. Nureyev ducks his head to suck and bite at Juno's sensitive nipples, knowing exactly what to do to make him thrash. God, and just  _ right there _ , filling him with not only his cock, but ecstasy. It's so good,  and yet it verges on torturing, because each thrust is closer to his breaking point, hard enough that the headboard slams against the wall. 

And then harder still until Juno can feel him in his throat. He knows that's impossible, but god it  _ feels _ that way. And still, that maddening rhythm onto that spot inside him, magnifying every touch until-

He doesn't even know what's coming out of his mouth, possibly hoarse screams? His landlord will not be happy. 

But he doesn't  _ care _ , because his back is arching, his toes curling, and yes, those are definitely screams coming out of his mouth as he orgasms. “Juno!” Peter moans as he strokes Juno's cock, elongation his ecstasy. He can feel him start to slow down,giving the feeling a bit of slow motion. He feels Peter come too. Inside of him, gripping those long nails into his hips, and gasping out Juno's name. He bites him hard enough to draw blood, continuing to gasp in the spaces between his cheeks. Juno's dragging his nails into Peter's back as he comes hard, his body still rocking up to meet him, his head thrown back. Then there is perfect pristine stillness. 

Gradually, piece by piece Juno's relaxes. He lets his legs fall onto the bed, and practically melts into the mattress. Air is still moving into his lungs. His throat is dry, and Peter nuzzles into his hair. “Juno,” He sighs softly. “I missed you.”

Juno is sleepy and warm, and safe. He loves Peter Nureyev and Peter Nureyev loves him, as impossible as that seems. And even if this is all an act? Even if Peter doesn't mean a word of it? 

Well, Juno's learning to take what's good as much as he can. He's not going to spoil it for himself quite yet. 

Juno laughs, and lays on the pillow. Peter looks at him, his hair ruffled, the faint ghost of lipstick still on his face. He grins at him, silly and kind of adorable, but he doesn't say it out loud, doesn't want his already big ego getting bigger. Peter takes his hand in his own, and rests his forehead against Juno's. “I love you,” Peter whispers, quiet as a breath. 

Juno isn't going to say it back. He hasn't come that far. Not yet, not now. 

Juno smiles though. Peter knows that Juno loves him. With all his know-it-all lectures, and… everything. Juno closes his eyes, and kisses him. Soft, gentle. Peter smiles against him, and he thinks he conveys it well enough for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Also!!! Go read my story A Little Twist  
> It's a role reversal au and I'm hella proud of it, but everytime I post a new chapter it doesnt go to the top of the page haha kill me
> 
> Thank u for reading this either way. Comments make me hella happy


End file.
